super_mario_brothersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mario
It`s-a me - Mario! (To ja - Mario!) Mario, cytat z gry Super Mario 64. Mario to mieszkaniec Mushroom Kingdom. Jest z zawodu hydraulikiem i stolarzem oraz lekarzem . Pierwszy raz wystąpił w grze Donkey Kong, gdzie musiał uratować Pauline z rąk Donkey Konga. Teraz najczęściej ratuje Księżniczkę Peach z rąk Bowsera. Wygląd Mario nosi czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem i literą "M" na biały kole na środku. Ma niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Duży nos i wąsy, jednak odmienne od swojego brata. Cerę ma jasną. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę, białe rękawiczki, niebieskie ogrodniczki z dużymi żółtymi guzikami. Nosi też brązowe buty. Jest średniego wzrostu. Wygląd Mario zmienia się zależnie od jego mocy i tego, co akurat posiada. Historia Twórcą Mario jest japoński projektant gier, Shigeru Miyamoto. Zafascynowało go stworzenie nowej postaci od kiedy Nintendo straciło licencję do tworzenia gier na podstawie uniwersum Popeye. Tak powstał Mario, a dokładniej Jumpman - co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Skoczek" - w grze Donkey Kong wydanej na automaty w 1981 roku. Imię "Skoczek" zostało zmienione na Mario w grze Mario Bros, gdzie odziedziczył imię po włoskim pracowniku firmy Nintendo of America - Mario Selagi. Tak też pojawił się fakt, że Mario był Włochem. Tytuł "Mario" i serie "Super Mario" były znane wszędzie. Wydano hałdę gier, komiksy, seriale animowane, a w 1993 powstał film, który wyświetlono już w Polsce. Biografia Wczesne lata Baby Mario i Baby Luigi zostali przyniesieni do Grzybowego Królestwa przez bociana. Kamek chciał zniszczyć Gwiezdne Bobasy (Star Children), które niweczyły plany Armii Koopa (Koopa Troop). Więc zaatakował i porwał Bobasa Luigiego. Tymczasem jeden z ludu Yoshi znalazł Mario i postanowił mu pomóc odszukać brata. Udało się to; bowiem zniszczyli plany Armii Koopa, Kameka i złego Bowsera. Bocian odwiózł dzieci do ich rodziców i wszystko skończyło się dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do gier, Mario w jednym z odcinków serialu Super Mario Bros. Super Show uczył się w Akademii Hydraulików (Plumbers Academy). Według jednego z jednostronicowego komiksu - Album Rodzinny, czyli wczesne lata (Family Album - the Early Years) wynika, że Mario już w dzieciństwie fascynował się hydrauliką. Z niektórych źródeł wynika, że Mario był stolarzem. Pierwszy pojedynek z Kongiem Kiedy Mario stał się dorosły, musiał ratować dziewicę Pauline, która została porwana z rąk Donkey Konga (dziś Donkey Kong uważany jest za Cranky Kong, obecny Donkey Kong pojawił się pierwszy raz w Donkey Kong). Z pomocą młota odbił księżniczkę, a goryl został pokonany. Jednak Mario nie ożenił się z Pauline, jego obecną dziewczyną, którą uratował po 1985 roku jest Peach. Dzisiejszy Donkey Kong pojawił się w Donkey Kong Jr. Hydraulika Braci Mario - Mario Bros. Mario i Luigi razem zadebiutowali w grze Mario Bros., kiedy prawdopodobnie prowadzili firmę hydrauliczną i naprawiali rury w Brooklynie. W Mario Bros. Bracia Mario trafili do miejskich wodociągów i oczyszczali je z zanieczyszczeń. Wzmianka o firmie jest w filmie Super Mario Bros. - ich rywalem jest Hydraulika im. A. Scapelli. Ratowanie Muchomorowego Królestwa Pierwszą grą, w której Mario z bratem pojawił się w Muchomorowym Królestwie jest Super Mario Bros.. Wtedy ratowali świat ten z rąk Bowsera, który zmienił tamtejszy ród Toad w potwory i cegły, a także porwał księżniczkę Peach. Za każdym razem Mario przechodzi 7 światów i zabija Bowsera ale zamiast księżniczki spotyka Toada, który wyjaśnia mu, że księżniczka jest ukryta w kolejnym zamku. Bowser spotykany przez pierwszych 7 światów jest fałszywy - w 8 świecie zostaje zabity prawdziwy. Subcon - piękny sen czy koszmar? Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario ma sen. Śni mu się, że wraz z Luigim, Peach i Toadem dostają się do bajkowej krainy nawiedzonej przez różne złe stwory i rządzonej przez Warta. W grze są zupełnie nowi wrogowie, przedmioty i umiejętności - np. można wyrywać z ziemi warzywa i rzucać nimi we wrogów. Wart nie znosi warzyw, szybko się przez to poddaje. Rusałki ze snu dziękują bohaterom za pomoc w odzyskaniu szczęścia w ich szczęśliwej krainie. Gra miała remake na GBA - Super Mario Advance: Super Mario Bros. 2. Bowser i jego dzieci - Super Mario Bros. 3 W Mushroom Kingdom, w siedmiu krainach król każdej z nic zostaje zamieniony w zwierzę a jego magiczne berło zostaje porwane i umieszczone w latającym statku. Na każdym statku najeżonym pułapkami stacjonuje jedno z Koopalings. Okazało się, że to po to żeby zająć braci, na czas porwania Peach. Bowser chcąc wykopać grób dla Mario, sam się zakopuje. Wakacje w Dinosaur Landzie - Super Mario World Po porwaniu księżniczki i wyprawy po ośmiu krainach Mario, Luigi i Peach lecą na wakacje do Dinosaur Landu balonem. Bracia w lesie znajdują duże, biało-zielone jajo należące do Yoshiego, który szybko staje się ich przyjacielem i sojusznikiem. Bowser tym razem uwięził 7 jaj Yoshich, a przy okazji porwał Peach i uciekł Koopa Clown Carem do Valley of Bowser. Wykonał także nowych przeciwników, Mechakoopy. Jest to pierwsza gra na Super Nintendo Entertainment System o Mario. Cechy Z gier i seriali można wyróżnić kilka chech u Mario. Odważny Jak wiadomo, ratując z opresji Księżniczkę tyle razy i to w takich miejscach, przed takimi potworami to trzeba być odważnym. Odwaga jest pokazywana nie tylko podczas przygód, ale i podczas wyścigów Mario Kart lub wyzwaniach Mario Party. Wysportowany Najlepiej to zauważyć w grze Mario Sports i wielu innych tego typu grach. Szczególnie dzięki temu można przejść gry. Ale wiadomo, że oprócz siły i zręczności naszego bohatera potrzeba też intuicji gracza. Wytrawały Możliwe, że dla nas wielkie przygody i podróże Mario są tylko pryszczem. Ale w realu takie wyprawy, żeby ratować Księżniczkę są długie i wyczerpujące, więc jak można przejść przez lawowe jeziora, lodowe góry, głębokie przepaście i popełniać tyle błędów i nie być wytrwałym (przy okazji ma to dotyczyć rónież i graczy, którzy wrzeszczą i płaczą, gdy im coś nie wychodzi). Moce Fire Mario Ubiór Mario to biała czapka i bluzka i czerwone ogrodniczki. Strzela ognistymi kulami.thumb|250px Kategoria:Przyjazne Kategoria:Ludzie